


[Podfic] Hypnos Wept

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Podfics and Other Auditory Works [5]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: He trusts you not to hurt him again. You never mean to.





	[Podfic] Hypnos Wept

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hypnos Wept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341387) by [Nakimochiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku). 



**Music** \- Cryptic Sorrow by: Kevin Macleod

 **Length:** 7:30

**MP3:[[link]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kokvrfjnz3w20da/%5BPodfic%5D%20Hypnos%20Wept.mp3?dl=0)**


End file.
